El ladrón con la peor suerte del mundo
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Era una noche como cualquier otra, pensó el hurón. Se pegó a la pared, buscando a la oscuridad como escondite y esperó a que se acercaran a la cocina. Sí, esa sería la última casa por robar de la noche...Pobre ingenuo, más bien sería la última casa de su vida. ONE-SHOT.
**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ESCRIBÍ ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **¡H** ola! Emmm, pues estaba aburrida, me surgió esta idea, la fui escribiendo en el lapso de unos tres días y al final decidí compartirla con ustedes. No es la gran cosa, sólo un pequeño one-shot que espero les guste, intenté que sonara cómico XD

* * *

 **El ladrón con la peor suerte del mundo**

By

 _ **Nefertari Queen**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Era una noche como cualquier otra, pensó el hurón. El cielo oscuro, el alumbrado público siempre eficiente y ni una sola alma recorriendo las calles de Zootopia. Los animales nocturnos estaban trabajaban en el centro de la ciudad, dejando las colonias tranquilas y silenciosas, perfectas para analizarlas y robar las mejores. Llevaba años dedicándose a eso y podía presumir de ser de los mejores ladrones en toda la ciudad.

Caminó por una calle de clase media, en una colonia que no había robado hasta ahora, las casas no eran enormes, pero tenían buen tamaño y sobre todo fachadas muy cuidadas, lo que indicaba un buen nivel de vida. Escogió la que se veía más decorada, con un barandal pintado, un jardín muy bien cuidado y lleno de flores así como lindas figuritas de metal colgando de las ventanas. Considerando esos adornos, los inquilinos debían tener una buena posición económica.

Saltó la barda, cuidando de no dejar huellas sobre el césped verde, se acercó con sigilo a la puerta de la cocina, asomándose antes por la ventana para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie despierto. La cocina se veía limpia, amplia y acogedora, pero sobre todo, se veía sola. Sacó sus instrumentos y se puso a trabajar en la cerradura, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible.

Le costó más de lo usual pero la puerta al fin cedió, la abrió con cuidado agradeciendo que no rechinara y se adentró como una gacela, sin hacer ruido y con rapidez, apenas iba a cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien bajaba las escaleras "Genial" pensó para sí mismo, ahora podría divertirse con una víctima –esperaba que fuera hembra- e irse con sus mercancías al mercado negro a primera hora de la madrugada.

Ya había robado mucho de las dos casas anteriores a las que entró, así que decidió no robar nada en esa casa siempre y cuando se divirtiera lo suficiente con sus inquilinos. Se pegó a la pared, buscando a la oscuridad como escondite y esperó a que se acercaran a la cocina. Sí, esa sería la última casa de la noche.

Pobre ingenuo, más bien sería la última casa de su vida.

.

 _Pum._

Judy se despertó, sus enormes y sensibles orejas habían escuchado un extraño ruido. Se removió en la cama, quizá provenía de la casa de algún vecino. _Pum._ El ruido se repitió, ella lo ignoró. _Pum_. Nuevamente escuchó ese molesto ruido y suspiró, en momentos como esos lamentaba tener un oído tan sensible. Comprendiendo que no podría estar tranquila hasta saber de qué se trataba, levantó sus orejas agudizando al máximo su ágil sentido auditivo, y pudo percatarse de que el sonido era casi idéntico al que emite una cerradura cuando la están forzando.

Tensa, abrió los ojos de golpe y miró alrededor. Era su habitación, todo en orden, tal y como la habían dejado al irse a dormir. Nick estaba a su lado dormido como un tronco, emitiendo pequeños ronquidos, le sonrió tenuemente a su esposo y fijó su mirada en la puerta, que siempre dejaban entreabierta, sin encontrar nada extraño en lo poco que vislumbraba del pasillo.

 _Pum._

Entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver más allá de lo que tenía enfrente, el sonido no la dejaba en paz pero parecía provenir de la planta baja, específicamente de la cocina. Miró a Nick, el zorro tenía una completa expresión de paz y descanso, luego volteó a la mesita de noche, donde estaba el reloj, que señalaba las 3:12 a.m. La alarma sonaría a las 5:oo a.m. y los dos comenzarían un nuevo día, pero Nick siempre tardaba en conciliar el sueño y si lo despertaba ahora ya no dormiría hasta que debieran irse a trabajar.

Meneó los bigotes, mejor no despertarlo, ella no estaba segura de qué rayos estaba escuchando y prefería dejar a su esposo dormir otras dos horas antes que levantarlo sólo por un ruido. Con mucho cuidado de no mover el colchón ni las sábanas, se deslizó y saltó al suelo con la agilidad típica de los conejos, poniéndose rápido una bata sobre la pijama y saliendo del cuarto con sigilo.

La casa estaba en completa oscuridad, así que no vio muchos detalles. Se asomó por el pasillo y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Adormilada como estaba, se talló los ojos y bostezó al caminar hacia las escaleras, bajando peldaño por peldaño con mucho cuidado y sin soltar el barandal. La escalera estaba justo frente a la puerta principal, que no tenía nada de extraño.

Dio la vuelta y se asomó a la sala, que tampoco tenía nada inusual. Caminó hasta la cocina, de donde suponía que venía el ruido, y al llegar despertó por completo: la puerta que conectaba con el pequeño patio de la casa estaba medio abierta, cuando ella misma la cerró antes de irse a la cama. Se tensó, sus orejas se elevaron buscando más ruidos extraños, antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta, lo escuchó.

 _Click._

—No se te ocurra emitir sonido alguno, preciosa—sintió el frío del cañón del arma sobre el pelaje de su cuello—Más te vale cooperar.

¿Enserio?

Judy iba a replicar, pero decidió seguirle la corriente. Estaba aún algo adormilada, pero sobre todo estaba muy oscuro y se sentía cansada. Levantó ambas manos, si le seguía el juego el ladrón se confiaría y podría acercarse lo suficiente para desarmarlo. El ladrón deslizó el cañón del arma desde su cuello hasta la cabeza, estremeciéndola y haciendo que el ladrón riera.

—¿Estás sola? Responde sí o no con la cabeza.

Negó, con un suave y tímido movimiento de negación. El ladrón apretó más el cañón contra su cabeza.

—Date la vuelta.

Con las manos aún levantadas, Judy se giró despacio, intentando parecer asustada. El ladrón era un hurón un poco más alto que ella, muy delgado y que tenía una media cubriendo su rostro, sólo de un rápido vistazo la conejita comprobó lo sencillo que sería desarmarlo. El hurón tenía una sonrisa confiada, manteniendo la pistola cerca de su rostro para intimidarla.

—¿Eres casada o soltera, preciosa? Responde en voz baja.

—Casada—susurró.

—¡Qué tierna coneja! Dime, como buena hembra ¿estás esperando crías?

Meneó los bigotes y frunció un poco el ceño, no soportaba que _nadie_ le dijera tierna coneja, excepto Nick y muy de vez en cuando.

—No.

—Qué bien, mejor para mí.

El hurón le sonrió lascivamente y Judy contuvo sus náuseas. Sentía pena por el ladrón, creía que tenía todo bajo control ¿Cuál sería su expresión cuando lo tuviera contra el piso, suplicando por su vida?

—¿Tu marido está arriba?

—Sí.

—¿Y tus objetos de valor también?

—Sí.

—Qué predecible…

"Si supieras…" pensó la conejita.

El hurón se relamió los labios, observándola fijamente de arriba hacia abajo. Apuntó con la pistola hacia su pecho y le hizo una seña al nudo de la bata, pero Judy se desentendió. El hurón, con una mueca de enfado, volvió a señalar el nudo de la bata, sin que Judy respondiera.

—¡Quítate la bata, coneja!—dijo con voz fuerte, evidentemente ya no le importaba ser silencioso.

—No—respondió con firmeza, disfrutando el rostro de sorpresa que mostró el hurón.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que no—repitió en un tono más alto, mostrando su postura.

El hurón mostró los colmillos, molesto, acercó el cañón hasta su frente pretendiendo sonar amenazante.

—Mira, pequeña insolente, si quieres seguir con vida más te vale…

¡PAS!

El hurón cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Judy lo miró expectante, no lo había visto venir, estaba tan concentrada en prestarle atención a todos los detalles del hurón que no escuchó a Nick cuando bajó por las escaleras. El zorro estaba frente a ella sosteniendo un bate de aluminio que tenían en su habitación, pero no sonreía con petulancia como cuando atrapaban criminales, su expresión era seria y preocupada.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Nick, acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo.

—Sí, claro—respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—Sólo me estaba divirtiendo con él.

Nick respingó.

—Supongo que no viste la navaja que estaba sacando de su pantalón ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué?

Judy miró al hurón de nuevo, pero no vio nada, parpadeó y se inclinó sobre él encontrando el brillo de la navaja sobresaliendo débilmente, apenas asomándose desde el bolso.

—Tomaré eso como un "no"—Nick dejó el bate recargado sobre la pared, ya más relajado.

—No—respondió apenada—Me concentré mucho en su pistola. Además, no tengo tu visión nocturna—replicó, recordando que el zorro era capaz de ver hasta los detalles más pequeños en la noche.

—Ni yo tus orejas, zanahorias. Si no hubiera gritado este idiota seguiría profundamente dormido.

Ella se acercó a él, recargándose sobre su pecho en una pose mimosa y seductora.

—Bueno, es que los dos nos complementamos ¿No crees?

Nick le sonrió con cariño, acariciándole tiernamente una de sus orejas.

—¿Debo creer eso?—cuestionó en tono de burla.

—¡Oye, esa es mi frase!

—Cinco años de matrimonio me otorgan los derechos para usarla—le guiñó el ojo—Admítelo, soy adorable.

—¡Hm!—respingó—Sí, lo eres.

Le besó tiernamente el pecho y él suspiró de placer, abrazándola con ternura. El hurón se removió en el suelo, haciéndoles recordar su presencia. Con cierta monotonía, Nick se acercó al pequeño armario que tenían bajo la escalera, sacando unas esposas y una vieja camisa que usó para cubrirle el hocico. Lo esposó a una tubería, quitándole la pistola y la navaja, comprobando que el animal seguía inconsciente.

—Por la mañana lo llevaremos a la comisaría.

Judy asintió, viendo embelesada esa actitud protectora de su esposo. Estiró una pata hacia él, invitándolo a seguirlo, ambos subieron despacio las escaleras hasta el dormitorio y se recostaron en la cama, relajando sus cuerpos lo máximo que pudieron.

Miró el reloj de noche, eran las 3:32 a.m. Nick tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que no estaba dormido.

—¿Podrás dormir una hora?—preguntó.

—No lo creo—respondió el zorro sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando la comodidad de la cama.

—¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

—¿Cómo qué?

Judy se acercó u su oreja y le dijo en tono sugerente.

—Podríamos divertirnos un poco.

El zorro sonrió, abriendo los ojos y contemplando a su esposa con admiración. Sabía que incluso con esa navaja el hurón no hubiera tenido oportunidad con Judy, ella era muy buena en el combate físico y sabía defenderse, pero poder defenderla, aunque fuera de ladrones tan patéticos como el hurón esposado en su tubería, le causaba cierta satisfacción.

La pareja se besó en la oscuridad nocturna, primero con ternura, después con pasión. Se les olvidó el intento de robo y el que hubiera un maleante en su cocina, los besos se volvieron más apasionados y las caricias más exigentes. Llevaban cinco años casados, siete trabajando juntos, pero aún se sentían como el primer día, esa chispa de atracción y su natural relación de competitividad seguía siendo la misma. La única diferencia consistía en que ya no se gustaban, ahora se amaban, y el amor era un sentimiento mucho más profundo y complejo que el de gustar, además la manera de demostrar el amor era tan deleitable que lo hacían muy a menudo, gustosos de amarse para siempre.

.

Bogo suspiró, cubriendo los ojos con su pata y resoplando.

—De todas las casas en donde este ladrón pudo entrar ¿Fue tan estúpido para entrar a la de ustedes?

Judy se encogió de hombros y Nick metió las patas en los bolsillos del pantalón, con su típica actitud desinteresada.

—Literalmente, solito entró a la boca del lobo.—respondió la conejita, sintiendo algo de gracia por la ironía.

—Pareciera que el crimen no los deja ni dormir.

—Estamos acostumbrados jefe—dijo Nick—Mientras no nos moleste en las vacaciones todo está bien.

Bogo les dio los papeles que debían llenar sobre el intento de allanamiento, pero los dejaron en el escritorio para salir a recorrer su ruta de patrullaje, ya después en la tarde podrían encargarse de la papelería. Antes, Judy le replicaba a Nick y prácticamente lo sentaba a la fuerza en su escritorio para que hiciera sus informes, ahora prefería dejar que el zorro se divirtiera un poco patrullando o haciendo otra cosa aminorando su resistencia a la tediosa papelería "Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles".

Cuando caminaban fuera de la comisaría se encontraron en el lobby con el hurón, que estaba siendo escoltado por Lobezno, el desdichado ladrón miró a la pareja de oficiales caminar y platicar cómodamente, sin siquiera notar su presencia. Siempre se había dedicado a robar casas, jamás, nunca, había tenido tan mala suerte como para entrar en la de un policía ¡Menos en la de dos policías!

—¿Puedes creer que este ingenuo entró para robarle a los Wilde?—le decía Lobezno a Clawhauser, saludándolo.

—¡Espera!—dijo el jaguar, sacando su celular—¡Debo tomar una fotografía de esto! Ladrón con peor suerte en Zootopia no puede haber…

Clawhauser tomó foto del hurón, quien para ese momento se estaba resignando a ser el hazmerreír de toda la comisaría y, porqué no, del bajo mundo cuando saliera en libertad. Qué pésima su suerte, qué horrible su suerte, maldita su suerte, pero ya qué…

* * *

Si, lo sé, no fue el mejor final del mundo XD

Para los que lean mi historia "Someone to lean on" sigo trabajando en el nuevo capítulo, no os pongáis impacientes XD

¡Los amo con todo mi corazón! Gracias por leer, espero que este pequeño one-shot les haya hecho pasar un lindo rato :)

chao!


End file.
